


Like an Immortal Deserves

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drunk Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, i swear i write more than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: LieA short fic of Magnus after his and Camille's break-up.
Relationships: past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt - Relationship
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Like an Immortal Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bastian/NvrLndBoi here again!  
> I am going to attempt to match some of the small fics I have written to past HM500 challenges.  
> This is once again a fic I somewhat typed out when I was busy with school. 
> 
> Music: Water Fountain by Alec Benjamin  
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Camille had lied again. She always lies to him. 

Was their relationship ever real? Or did he just put his heart out there to get shattered. 

Would he have forgiven her if she had told him the truth? That she was in the hands of another at Saint Petersburg. 

Magnus waited for her. He busied himself helping the shadowhunter and his curse. Waited for her everyday in her home where she left him like a forgotten toy. 

That’s all he was to her after all. Someone to pass the time with. Because that’s the only type of love that an immortal can feel. She made sure to brand those words into the pieces of his heart she chucked at him as she kicked him out. 

It was worth the lie to Will, the cursed shadowhunter, after she tossed them out when he kissed the shadowhunter. He had hurt her and that’s all that matters at this point. Seeing her anger was worth it. 

He puts his glass down. Wondering if he should opt to just take the bottle to bed at this rate or to pace himself and not consume his friend’s whole supply. Woolsey would understand if he did though. 

He ignored the first warning signs in their relationship out of kindness to the mortal knowing he would be gone in a blink. He let the mortal have his chance with Camille and went away instead to wait till the next time they met. With immortals it was bound to happen.

Camille let him go easily to be with the mortal. That should’ve been the first warning. He was so captured by her beauty and allure that he was blind. Blind that time and blind to the others that came. 

Her declarations of love were only professed after expensive gestures on his behalf or when in large crowds as to present him as her greatest possession. Never in private soft moments. Never when there was no one to witness her kindness. 

Memories replaying intrusively only to remind him of his shortcomings. His blindness to her lies and excuses. The last warning flag should’ve been brighter than the rest. She left him behind without a word or warning. Didn’t even contact him through this time only to show up and lie. 

She never loved him.

Not in the way he loved her. 

Not in the way he had seen Will love Tessa. 

Not in the way he wanted to be loved. 

In the way an immortal deserved to be loved instead…

Bringing the bottle to his lips he welcomed the overflowing sting of the alcohol and allowed it to drown his senses in the hopes he could avoid the whole situation. Soon the liquid stopped flowing and he set it down on the small table. 

His head hit the soft cushions on the couch and he maneuvered himself to be in a lying position. 

Pathetic. Drunk and heartbroken lying on a friend’s couch because he couldn’t decipher his ex-lover's lies. 


End file.
